Gigashark
Overview Gigashark is a giant hammerhead shark, with legs and a prehensile tail. She is a close-combat Kaiju who focuses on dealing damage in order to build energy and enter a frenzied state. Origin Gigashark was born an ordinary Hammerhead shark, and thought of herself (when she thought at all) as the ruler of the ocean food-chain. That all changed the day she was caught by a deep-sea fishing operation, brought on deck, and then tossed back into the ocean. Although physically unharmed, she lost all self-confidence, and began to actively avoid contact with other humans or sharks. It was then that the shark who would become Gigashark swam into an area reserved for military waste storage, and thereby exposed herself to a volatile mix of dangerous chemical effluents. Growing to enormous size, Gigashark realized that she now possessed the power necessary to strike back at the creatures (humans) she had learned to fear. Energy System Gigashark increases energy through close-quarters combat. As she draws blood her fury builds, allowing her to enhance her speed & ferocity. Unlike other Fury-based monsters, Gigashark's Fury does not decrease over time. Ranged Combat Gigashark has a weak but serviceable electric beam which she can fire from her mouth. This blue electric pulse deals only minor damage, but it strikes quickly at great range. When in her frenzied state, Gigashark projects a short-range aura which drains health from nearby Kaiju and transfers it to her. Grappling Gigashark deals very heavy damage from successful grapples, and can use them to regain energy & vitality. However she is only of average strength, so she has no particular advantage in forcing such situations. Her grapples are very quick, especially in her frenzied state, but she often prefers to continue pummeling opponents rather than shift to a grapple. Melee Combat Gigashark is not the best melee fighter, nor the most clever, nor the most skilled. But she does have the ability to regain energy in combat, and then use that energy to drain health from opponents in melee range. This puts Gigashark's focus very squarely on one goal - to get up next to her opponent(s) and stay there as long as possible. Weaknesses Gigashark does not have proper hands or arms, which limits her melee combos. Against very fast Kaiju she has trouble staying in range, and against very strong Kaiju she has trouble winning a grapple. Although she often surprises and overwhelms opponents with her ferocity, long drawn-out engagements tend to favor other strategies. Animation Guidelines *Personality: Gigashark has very low self-esteem, which she often overcompensates for by charging at her opponents with unwarranted recklessness. Her idles are very much “hanging back to see what happens” - but her attack animations tend to be ridiculously over-extended affairs. She windmills her arms, gnashes her teeth, and leans into every attack in a way that makes it hard for her to recover or change. *Combat Focus: Gigashark is a charging-focused character, though melee also features prominently in her strategies. She is especially keen to bite her opponents - some bite attacks can drain significant health and recharge her Defense Cells! Gigashark has no counter-attacks, and has very little defensive posture about her. *Special Considerations: Gigashark's arms do not have traditional jointing elements - so we need to make sure we use them effectively but still maintain enough variety for all her strike requirements. Gallery FoN gameplay1.jpg Model.jpg Cgi.jpg Category:Kaijuland Category:White Kaiju Category:Fish Kaiju Category:Monster Category:Licensed Monsters Category:Official Kaiju Combat Monsters Category:Progenitor Series 1 Category:Kaijuland Monsters Category:Kaijuland Battles Monsters